


Burnt Marshmallow

by Ship_wreck



Category: More than Meets the Eye - Fandom, Transformers
Genre: Campfire, Chromedome is the only male hah whoops, F L U F F, F/F, Human forms, Literally it, Tailgate suggested it, You Chromedome and Rewind were invited, You brought along Drift, boobs, cause she lonely, have fun, theres kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_wreck/pseuds/Ship_wreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate invited you and a couple of your friends along on a camping trip, and you decided to bring Drift. Chromedome and Rewind head to bed early, so it's just you, Drift, Tailgate and Cyclonus. You and Tailgate were supposed to bunk so that Cyclonus and Drift could have some bonding time. Cyclonus is having none of that. She drags Tailgate off to their tent, leaving you and Drift alone. What's going to happen when she starts to tickle you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Marshmallow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cashew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashew/gifts).



> Hey guys, second fic! I'll get to my other one eventually, don't worry. This was for a good ole buddy of mine, but I hope some others like it too. This is a one-shot, but there's going to be another side of it. A less innocent side. Let's just say it ain't gonna be safe for the kiddies. Have fun in robot hell you filthy memes. :3

It was pretty late in the night, Chromedome and Rewind have already headed off to their shared tents. Now it was just a the four of you; Tailgate, who planned the whole camp get trip, Cyclonus who tagged along to make Tailgate happy and not be alone in the forest at night, and Drift who came along because you invited him. He'd speak up with nice notions and funny remarks, but everyone besides you and Tailgate just tried to not talk to him at all. 

Sitting around the fire, tailgate roasted marshmallows happily whilst sitting on Cyclonus' lap. You decided to try roasting one too, but got distracted and accidentally burnt it. Pulling the stick back with a sigh and a fake frown, you were just about to toss it when Drift gently grabbed your wrist and took the stick out of your hand, replacing it with the one she was holding. The one she had given you was almost perfectly roasted, unlike your burnt black one. Drift was always so careful with you, as if she felt that if she wasn't, she'd hurt you. 

"You have mine. It's probably not as well cooked as yours, but I hope it'll do." She smiled at you, looking at the burnt marshmallow and taking a bite out of it. All three of you watched, hearing a soft 'crunch' when she bit into it. Drifts nose scrunched up, making you and tailgate laugh, and even having Cyclonus snicker. She still ate it, even though it probably tasted horrible. "Tastes great," Clearing her throat, she slowly set the marshmallow down, "but I think I'm all marshmallowed out."

Pouting now, you spoke up. "Why must you torture yourself?" All Drift did was give a shrug, and stared back at the fire. Taking a bite out of the marshmallow you got given earlier, your eyes lit up. "This tastes so good!" You basically gobbled the small marshmallow down with a very content look on your face. Swallowing, you turned to Drift with a wide grin. "Thanks!" And basically launched yourself on her in a tight hug. 

It was always nice hugging her. Sure, she has a lot of muscle, but that doesn't mean she's not soft and squishy. A soft blush came over drifts pale skin, smiling and putting an arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer. Sitting comfortably like this for a little while, but stopping when you looked over to the two others, only to see Tailgate grinning with what seemed like stars in her eyes.

Realising the position you two were in, a blush came over your cheeks, quickly pulling away and shuffling over to the spot you were in earlier. 

"You two would look soooo~ cute together!" Tailgate spoke cheerily, kicking her feet a little bit, careful not to kick her partner. Though as she started this, Cyclonus pushed his arms forward and wrapped them around her lovers waist, pulling the shorter one close to her chest. Leaning down, the taller female whispered something in the others ear. Tailgates cheeks lit up, which anyone could easily say was absolutely adorable. Cyclonus let tailgate down before standing up, picking up her shorter and throwing her onto her shoulder. Turning to walk towards their tent, tailgate spoke up to the others. "Umm, me and Cy are gonna head to sleep now. Sorry we couldn't share tonight," she spoke looking at you, "but I hope you don't mind bunking with Drift okaybyewishmeluck." Speeding up her sentence at the last second, both her and cyclonus disappeared into the tent before you and Drift could even respond.

You both sat there for a few seconds in awkward silence, before Drift spoke up. "I can sleep out here if you're not comfortable sleeping in the same tent as me."

Eyes widening, you looked frantically over to Drift who had a solemn look on her face, still looking at the fire. "Hey, woah no! What gave you that impression? I'd love to sleep with you! ... Wait no that didn't come out right, I mean um, I- " You frantically tried coming up with something, as you had honestly messed that up. But, it also wasn't wrong.

A soft 'pfft' was heard from drifts direction before she started to laugh, making you blush. That laugh gets you every time, considering it's rarely ever heard. Pouting, you puffed up your cheeks and turned away. "At least let me buy you dinner, first." Drift spoke. Oh god, she'd been talking to Swerve too much. But even so, this made you burst out in laughter, and give a punch to her arm in a playful way. This made Drift grin. "Y'know, I heard something funny from Tailgate.." She reached her hands forward to your sides and started tickling, making you squirm and laugh more, "And that was that you were ticklish!" Giggling along, she continued to tickle you until both of you were on the ground, you flat on your back and Drift leaning over you.

Still getting over your laughter, the embarrassing position you were in didn't kick in until a flash was seen from Chromdome and Rewinds tent, making both of you sit up and look over. Seeing Rewind with her camera out made you mad from embarrassment, but you didn't know why. Jumping up, you ran over to their tent. "Gimmie that camera!!" You growled out, ready to wrestle the other girl. Before something stopped you. A hand. You looked back to see Drifts worried face. She hadn't seen you like this before. Snapping out of it, you stopped and turned fully to Drift. 

Rewind had gone back into their tent again. Little brat is gonna get it later. But for now you focus on the woman in front of you. "Sorry.. I don't know why I reacted like that." She still had a hold on your wrist, softly though. Pulling you forward, you couldn't bring yourself to look up at her until she let go of your wrist and wrapped her hands around your waist. The surprise made you look up at the other.

You and Drift lock eyes, blushes appearing on both of your faces, but more so on yours. Soon, both eyes were closed and you locked lips in your first kiss. Your arms had wrapped around her neck so it was easier for you, not being the taller person here. You stayed like this for a while, before mutually breaking the kiss. It was a simple one, but nice. She had such soft lips, and her strong embrace just made you feel so.. safe.

Opening your eyes back up, you saw just how happy drift was, pure joy and content showing through her eyes, this causing your cheeks to warm up and hide yourself in the crook of her neck. "I'm.. happy you liked that. It was my first."

This caused Drift so go into some sort of panic as her breathing hitched. "Wait really? Oh no I'm so sorry I didn't realise I- I shouldn't have done that I- "

As she stumbled over her words, you just giggled and looked back up at her. "Don't feel bad, I'm glad it was with you. I'm glad that you feel the same way. Now shut up you big oaf." Closing the space between you two with a peck on the lips, you pulled back out of her grip, and instead held her hand. "Come on, let's get some rest. We'll need it if we're gonna catch Rewind tomorrow." You pulled Drift towards your tent with a grin on your flushed face.

Now in the tent, you started getting undressed. Gotta get into your pj's. After flustering about for a little bit, she finally realised what you were doing and started to undress with a soft sigh of relief. You'd seen each other naked plenty of times, but this time... it felt different. Sure, you were always a little self conscious of your body but this is the first time you've truly felt shy undressing in front of the other. Was it because of the kiss? Either way, you've always wanted to try something and tonight was like the night of dares so might as well do it now.

Sneaking behind Drift, you jumped forward, pressing your bare B cups against her back and squishing, making her let out a soft yelp of surprise. Attempting to turn around she wandered but then decided to stop and laugh. "They're pretty squishy, y'know. Feels nice." A sly grin came from her as she held the hands that were wrapped around her stomach. 

Feeling competitive now, you shift you hands and move up, grabbing the large D cups. Woah. These are big. Squishing them, you felt her breathing get rigid and body get tense. Curious, you have another squeeze, except you cupped your hands this time. A soft moan escaped Drifts mouth, making her face light up and hands shoot up and cover her mouth. Gulping, you let go and stood back, face just as red as hers, except you had confusion running through your thoughts. 

"I.. I didn't hurt you, did I? Y-You made a sound.." You nervously asked, making Drift freeze and actually turn to look back at you. 

"Wait, you didn't know what that was?" Her blush started to die down as she started to realise the situation. She really was a beginner, a fully bloomed flower, an innocent; a virgin.

 

\---

 

Shaking your head as response, you just continued to get dressed so it would be less awkward, and she did the same.

"We'll discuss it another time. Tonight was a big night, for both of us. How about we just get some rest?" A soft smile came across Drifts face, now looking down at the bed. It was a double. Glaring down at it, her face changed. She looked over in the direction of Chromedomes and Drifts tent. "They knew this was going to happen those little pieces of.. Okay! Well, now we won't have to worry about getting cold in the night. It'll be nice sleeping next to such a soft, squishy girl." Smiling, she looked over at you, a softness over her face that you hadn't seen before tonight.

Both climbing into bed, Drift was the big spoon and you were the little. She wrapped her arms around you in a comfortable hold. You hadn't felt this secure in a long time. This was a nice night.


End file.
